


【银高】血に酔って、僕ら

by kazalan



Series: 某一段攘夷战争风景 [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazalan/pseuds/kazalan
Summary: 刚才被杀戮本能唤起的破坏冲动在胸中膨胀、沸腾。撕裂他！侵犯他！——它叫喊着，疯狂地抓搔银时的胸膛。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Series: 某一段攘夷战争风景 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847854
Kudos: 2





	【银高】血に酔って、僕ら

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自攘夷10题。  
> 在暗杀篇之前写的一系列攘夷相关故事，都在同一世界观内。

随着战况的演进，需要拷问的俘虏渐渐从天人变成了人类。

和幼时不敢靠近神社后门那片竹林的心理类似，让人心生畏惧的情形总是在难以察觉的过程中就植根在周围的情绪里。绕过仓库再朝山脚方向走下去，水井附近那间小屋自从被当做拷问间使用后，营地中关于小屋的怪谈就开始慢慢蔓延开来。诸如听到灵声，看到畸形的影子，闻到奇怪的味道，即使所有以讹传讹的人都清楚谣言是废话拷问间不就是有这些东西吗，每个人依旧下意识把那里列为禁区，除非去汲水否则绝不靠近。

当然，任何时候都不缺乏例外的存在。

“闹鬼？太蠢了吧。为什么阵地里从来都传不出稍微有情趣些的怪谈呢。”高杉作为一个最近频繁参与拷问的将官，对怪谈作出如上评价。失去鬼兵队、而且战况日趋劣势的最近，每一次布局都需要更多的情报，只是银时偶尔怀疑他是否真的只是在探寻情报。

银时盘腿靠在破破烂烂的和室一隅，眺望着几步之外坐在廊边正在自己换药换绷带的高杉。除了最开始高烧烧得迷迷糊糊的时候是由旁人代劳之外，此后一概是独自完成，这份顽固到底是谁教育出来的结果啊？

“听说北营那头捉到活口了？”

“嗯。战线太混乱，还不知几时能把人送过来。”

没什么特别的问答，语气、表情也没有多余的变化，但银时和高杉毕竟是从彼此还是臭小鬼的年纪至今就一直是打架、闹事、惹祸、挨罚的交情，他的眼中很清楚地看得出高杉的举动比常时轻快不少。

败仗如同三月的梅雨一般绵延不绝，人们的身心都在不断地积攒疲惫。怀着这样的疲惫，眼前这个举止轻松畅快的高杉让他感到胸中有稠黑的情感在一点点涌出。银时不愿去细想，只是漫无目的毫无意义地东拉西扯分散自己的注意力，不知几时，这破落的东屋一角只剩下他一个人。

夕阳的红光拉长成又尖又细的刺，冷不防从房檐后朝他刺来。呃？呃——！？这是什么情况？时间跳跃吗？是时间跳跃吗？明明是时代剧结果真相是科幻吗！！？？

银时一边抬手遮挡刺眼的夕照，一边在自己心中发出不为人知的嘶喊，视线一角突然冒出一个黑影，惊得他一声惨叫。

……“怎么了，银时。”背光的黑影渐渐变成了一脸严肃的假发，“叫得那么难听，莫非是吃坏了肚子？”

“啧，是假发啊………白白吓一大跳。”

“不是假发是桂！”无论如何先订正称谓，之后假发上下打量了一番银时，满脸失望，“奇怪，银时，你看起来挺正常的。”

“你全家才不正常！！”

“要吵架去找高杉，是他说你眼神呆滞讲话前言不搭后语多半精神失常了，害我专程从诊疗间赶过来。那个家伙从小就是这样，稍有突发奇想就拉我下水每次善后的依然是我，‘假发，我们还是得买外国产的军舰！’，‘假发，给我权限重新建个别动队！’，所以说不是假发是桂啊！”

不知道为什么，假发对不在现场的高杉开始说教，按照一贯的电波频度这次对方大概也接受不到。为免话锋不知何时转到自己身上，银时不做声地朝门边溜去决定先撤为妙。然而这次假发的唠叨罕见地中断了。他扯下头巾，叹口气：“…………算了，现在没有急患，能从那地方离开缓口气也不错。”

“什么啊，你一直都在诊疗间帮忙吗？”

“已经连续五、六日了。再这样下去只怕会被血腥味熏得口中只尝得出血的滋味。”

晚饭时，人数似乎莫名其妙增加了，菜色也明显比这些日子来得丰盛。同一张饭桌上曾是自己旧部下的北营士兵为他解了惑——这次北营的小胜不光捉了活口还弄到不少物资，为了趁机再鼓舞士气，连一贯抠门的周布老头也拍板改善今晚的伙食。

“队长，猜猜我带了什么好东西给你。”这个曾经的先头部队成员依旧称银时为队长，说着从怀里掏出一瓶清酒。

非常时期果然不能期待有圣代冰激凌或者巧克力，不过酒已经是可望而不可求的特级品了！满怀感激地接下对方的好意，银时想起了比自己更嗜酒的家伙。

饭饱之后再和老部属一番家长里短战线内外，谈论谁谁已死，谁谁谁已经逃离战场，不知不觉就是深夜，银时这才揣着酒瓶在大屋里找高杉。第四次得到“应该是在水井小屋那里”的答复，他才不得不放弃无谓的侥幸心理，鼓起勇气望向小屋的方向。

视野中绵延开来的是一个无星的夜晚。

多年之后在歌舞伎町后街过着和平痴呆生活的银时偶尔忆起此事仍旧感到费解，向来对怪谈层出的那间小屋避犹不及的自己究竟是从哪儿借来了胆子，硬着头皮走进了那个没有半点星光的夜。是多喝了几杯吗，还是一时乱了心性吗。

不论是什么原因，他终究是去了。借着大屋漏出的光亮和原本就不错的夜视力，他摸黑到了水井旁，小屋近在咫尺。

小屋内也点着烛火，光亮描出各式各样跃动的影子。空气中积淀着尸体的气味，听说处理拷问而死的战俘的人总是随手挖个浅坑草草了事，酷暑催化出的腐臭靠一层薄土无法掩盖。脑子里是残留的酒精效应带来的飘忽感，眼前是杂乱跳跃的黑影，身边满是尸臭，这里是哪里？银时突然感到迷茫。

**是战场啊。**

有个东西回答了。在他自己体内，最深处，名为本能的东西低鸣作答。随即身体各个部位都由不得大脑进行判断，各自为阵地擅自切换到战斗状态，关节咔嗞作响，心脏平静地加速，筋肉开始积蓄力量，胸中则是——

突来的悲鸣让半梦半醒的银时一下子酒醒了一半，是小屋里传来的。持续不断的惨痛叫声之外夹杂着另一个平缓的说话声，虽然听不清内容但银时知道那是高杉的声音。

他小心翼翼凑到木板缝隙处朝里窥看。在屋内，披着阵羽织的高杉用银时这辈子活到现在也从没见过的温柔表情，对这半跪在地的幕军士兵微笑，一边用长辈安抚幼子一样的语气说着什么，一边用匕首剥下那个男人一片指甲。

高杉起手时郑重的姿态令人想起插花或是茶道规矩的端正。就像削铅笔一般，将刀刃嵌入指甲中，一点一点向上推削，殷红随之缓缓渗开，男人撕心裂肺的声音一同喷涌至整个屋子。

银时就像是被狐狸所惑一样，目不转睛地看着整个过程，以及整个过程中高杉的笑容。左手食指，中指，无名指，小指，右手拇指，食指，中指，小指，左脚拇指剥到一半，男人大声喊出有别于刚才的发音排列，高杉这才停手，至于说了什么，银时的脑子此时已经不能辨析。

覆在他脑中的全是影子，高杉的影子。毫无笑意的右眼的影子。尚且粘着血肉的指甲的影子。

大概已达成此行的目的，高杉起身吩咐了什么，接着转身迈出小屋门。听见里面泥泞的脚步声，躲在木屋右侧影子后面的银时处于自己也不明白的原因，屏了口气让自己继续藏起来。

屋中的微光一直在颤抖，令高杉的步伐看上去有些蹒跚。他走到井边拉上一桶水，将整桶水自头顶泼向自己，接着把水桶扔回井里，周而复始继续这一系列动作。井绳在井架上发出痛苦的呻吟，在这片沉沉的夜幕下反复而单调地回响。

刚才被杀戮本能唤起的破坏冲动在胸中膨胀、沸腾。撕裂他！侵犯他！——它叫喊着，疯狂地抓搔银时的胸膛。

水声止了。不知什么时候，月光从云层落下，高杉如同一尊月光塑成的雕像一动也不动，水滴从濡黑得发梢滑进他霜白的颈窝，刚才那残虐的微笑已经随着反溅的血渍一起被净水冲刷掉，只剩下磐石般的无表情。银时胸中的黑色冲动仿佛是要咬破他的皮肤冲刺来一样高喊。去啊，弄坏他！折断他的手腕，咬断他的喉管，让他的血淌满这条泥泞路！去啊，撕裂他！侵犯他！进到他身体里面搅拌啊！让那张脸因受辱而扭曲，让那喉咙因哭喊而嘶哑！去弄坏他！去玷污他！快啊！

“闭嘴，吵死了。”

银时咬着嘴唇对自己低语。他蜷成一团，唯一能做的就是静待暴风雨从自己身体之中离境而去。

后来是怎样离开水井小屋的，他也不太记得起来。唯一确信的是在他怀揣那瓶酒、梦游一般回到大屋时，夜已近四更。高杉已经换了一身芝草色浴衣，正在擦拭湿发。银时有种隔世梦醒的感觉，这才忆起一直在找高杉的原因，拿出了酒瓶。

“没想到你也能拿出这样的好货。”看着酒上的铭柄，高杉感叹。

“这是旧部下带来的礼物，证明了银桑我平日的人品。”

没有下酒菜，高杉就着满盏月光一饮而尽，之后却露出奇妙的神情，颦眉看着酒盏。

“怎么了？不合口味？”

“酒是好酒，不过…………时机不巧。”高杉喃喃着“浪费了这样的珍品”之类的话，仍旧还是给自己斟满。无论多么不对味，这家伙果然还是酒鬼。

暂且压制住了胸中不安定情感的银时，呆呆地注视着眼前苍白的喉头咽下琼浆的画面，一边想着自己究竟还能像这样保持正常到何时，一边呷了一口酒，同时也和高杉一样颦起了眉头。

那滋味果然也是血的味道。

2011.8.30


End file.
